nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ekihi Hoshigaki
'Character First Name:' Ekihi 'Character Last Name:' Hoshigaki 'IMVU Username:' Ekihi 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' May 5th, 186 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 5'6" 'Weight:' 123lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Ekihi is reserved and detached from most people but mature and strong spirited. She has always found it easier to speak with adults. Things like wasting time and playing games with other children never interested her and though she was never mean when turning down their invitation to join them, she did avoid them afterwards. When in the woods or down the river she is calm and finds herself smiling, the serenity of nature her choice of down time and frequently visited once classes are over or before sundown. 'Behaviour:' Due to her vague personality, she can seem unapproachable to the other children, however, she is highly respectful towards adults, teachers and the elderly and can hold short, polite conversations. When she's not delving into her training and studies, she relaxes through the music of her shakuhachi flute and takes the time to travel a couple miles along the river to play where she can play peacefully. 'Nindo: (optional)' I will surpass him... One day I will become a strength that is worthy of protecting this village. 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hoshigaki Clan - The clan originally hails from the land of water; they are known for their shark-like features and are very skilled in tajijutsu, as well known for their strength,speed and Water jutsu. The most notable person to come from this clan was Kisame Hoshigaki. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Stamina, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Strength. 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai: 10 (20 pieces) ''' '''Shuriken: 0 Senbon: 0 Makibishi Spikes: 0 Small Scrolls: 0 Medium Scrolls: 0 Large Scrolls: 0 Smoke Bomb: 3 (9 pieces) Flash Bomb: 2 (8 pieces) Paper Bomb: 5 (10 pieces) Any sword: 0 Total: 47 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kirigakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Ekihi was born and raised in Kirigakure with her mother and grandmother, Curine and Nincha Hoshigaki. She had always been a quiet and somewhat distant child, confused for being shy by her teachers but in reality, she just unsociable. Due to her rather robust figure, naturally taller and proportioned, it was hard for her to talk with those her age and she ultimately chose to avoid confrontations. To those around her, she never showed much interest in being anything other than a shinobi and studied hard, often picking up things before other students, an unknown drive pushing her to want to become the best that she can be. She was admitted into the academy later than most other students though, her mother having refused her admittance due to stress and personal issues related to her father. Her father, Sotei Hoshigaki, died during the end of the wars when she was very young so her memory of him only lives in photos and the occasional story from her Nincha. Now that she has graduated, her goal is to climb the ranks and become a strong shinobi, one worthy of leading others in the future. Perhaps her reasons for proving herself come from a hidden resentment towards the early loss of her father, who in his time, had been known as a great warrior. 'Roleplaying Library:' Early Morning Training - 2 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''